That Magical Kiss
by rachgreengeller
Summary: An AU story of TOW Stripper Cries as Rachel and Monica life changes with the kisses of two guys that love them .


This is my newest story This is an AU version of the story in TOW the Stripper Cries…it is for Mondler fans and Lobster fans….these characters as per usual are the creation of the Bright Kaufmann and Crane Productions… though I own ten seasons , and sixty four movies that the six actors have been in… I dedicate this to my knight in shining armor … to steve….who rescued me.

"Rachel, are you coming?" a jolly Monica said as she bounded down the stairs. She was wearing her rainbow striped sweater and black stretch pants. Rachel was attired in an electric blue top and stirrup pants. She held in her hand a blue bag with her clothes in it. This was going to be fun , two high school girls at a party with a bunch of handsome college boys.

"Here Monica." Judy said as she handed the bag to her daughter. "It's a care package for your brother. " Monica took the bag from her mother and gave a dirty look. She hated her brother with a passion. Ever since she had been born, she had been told how her brother was a medical marvel , how he was so smart and any girl would be lucky to be with him. There was one word that she hated more than life itself and that word was Ross. "Be sure to give that to him. He studies so hard and this will help my brilliant son." Judy smiled. Her whole life was loving her boy.

"Now you girls have fun." Smiled Jack as held the Times in his hands. The two teens ran out the door as the got in Rachel's Mustang and then sped onto the Long Island Expressway. The music was playing loudly as the girls sang to Culture Club's Karma Chameleon .

"We are going to have so much fun. " squealed Monica. Once again she looked over at her friend . Every guy in school wanted her. She was pretty and popular , even her dorky brother. "College guys from NYU , they can't all be losers like Ross." She giggled.

"I wonder if that guy from Thanksgiving is going to be there?" Rachel said curiously. "That guy with the weird name." she wondered.

"You mean Chandler." Monica spit out. "Of course, he is Ross' roommate. Two losers together." Monica said sarcastically. Deep down she did hope he was there, he did have the dreamiest blue eyes and the coolest hair. Unfortunately , he also called her fat and that started her on the road to trying to lose weight. She would show everyone , especially her parents as the pounds started to melt off and she watched her eating habits.

Meanwhile, the boys were drinking a beer as the two of them took turns in front of the mirror. Ross was using a pick to control his afro and Chandler was putting gel on his hair to keep it up in the flock of seagulls hairstyle.

"We are going to score." Ross said confidently as he picked at his dark hair.

"And what makes you think that tonight is going to be any different than any other night that we have tried to get women and failed?" Chandler moaned.

"I have a feeling the Rossanator is gonna score and score big." Ross said with a smile. "And it is gonna be with the girl of my dreams."

"Oh god , the cheerleader again." Chandler sighed with exasperation. "When are you going to wake up dude, she doesn't like you. She doesn't even know you exist." He tried to help his friend.

"No she has only seen the high school nerd. Now she will see me as the cool college guy who is in a band. And I will have Miss Rachel Green." He said as he walked with a towel around him to the closet and pulled out a plaid shirt and pants.

"You have as much of a chance with Rachel the teen queen as I do with Missy Goldberg. " Chandler said. But in his mind, he knew that was wrong. Chandler had been with Missy quite a few times. He and her had made out in the geology lab. If his roommate knew of this, he would hate him forever. Ross also liked Missy .

"So how are you and Chip getting along?" Monica asked as Rachel sped down the highway. "Okay I guess." Rachel had heard some things about him and other girls . She couldn't believe that her dream of a boyfriend, campus hunk Chip was unfaithful to her. She didn't want to be humiliated so she kept their relationship problems a secret from even her best friend. Maybe she would find a handsome college boy tonight to take her mind off of Chip.

"That is so great you have a great guy like him. I wish I could find a handsome boyfriend too." She said wistfully. Monica knew her weight was still a ways off , but she kept that target as a goal. She wouldn't be fat forever. No guy would look at her, especially the guy that was introduced to last Thanksgving.

"You will Mon, and he'll be great and love you." Rachel wanted to give her friend as much encouragement as possible. She was so sweet and she did deserve a great guy. "Hey here is the NYU turnoff , " she said as she put on her turn signals.

"Well tonight we are babysitters , so where are the girls going to sleep?" Chandler asked as he buttoned his shirt.

"Monica will sleep on your bed and Rachel will be on mine with me." Ross said with confidence.

"You sure are a dreamer , aren't you Geller?" laughed Chandler. "Why don't we put Miss Monica on her brother's bed?" he suggested. "I am afraid she would cause my bed to break."

"Dude , that's not nice. She's still my sister." Ross said defensively.

"Okay, she stays on my bed." He shrugged his shoulders with resignation.

"And Rachel on mine." Chandler said with a non committed look. She was hot, but he would never do anything about it, knowing that his best friend loved this woman more than anything or anyone. He was beginning to have a guilty conscience for his involvement with Missy.

As the girls walked to the entrance of Washington Hall, they saw the residence hall receptionist as she chomped uninterestingly as she scanned her psychology book. A pair of glasses rested on her nose as she sipped her Tab.

"May I help you?" she said with an irritating voice

"I 'm Monica Geller, my brother is in room 356 and I am here to visit him." Monica said clutching the bag and her suitcase.

With her nails she scanned the roster and then pushed the buzzer. "Ross, your sister and her friend are here." She announced. "It is before visiting hours, so you have to be escorted by him. Wait over there." She said as she returned to her studies and her drink.

Ross put on his Members Only jacket and he strided to the door. "The girls are here. I have to escort them up. Be right back." He closed the door as Chandler continued to work on his hair and take a drag off his cigarette. "Take your time buddy." He said as he blew a smoke ring.

Ross walked off the elevator to his sister . "Hey Monicow." He greeted in the familiar teasing way he used on his sister.

"Hey Dino geek." Monica echoed back. "This is from your mommy, who loves you and hates me." She shoved the care package in his hand.

Almost like he wanted to ignore her comments, he strolled over to his sister's best friend. "Hi Rachel. I am glad you came tonight. I hope you have fun." He said hoping she would finally acknowledge him.

"Hi Russ." She greeted him.

"Actually it's Ross." He said as his heart sunk.


End file.
